


A Very Special Day

by Disturbo



Series: Mirage of Tales reveal stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Pokemon, Short Story, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disturbo/pseuds/Disturbo
Summary: A short riddle-like story about two Wurmple about to evolve. Made as a line reveal Pokémon: Mirage of Tales. Cute warning!
Series: Mirage of Tales reveal stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138445
Kudos: 1





	A Very Special Day

As soon as our friend woke up, it was clear to her it was about to happen. Why, you ask? Because she was hungry! Hungrier than she had ever been! Every other bug in the forest could see her happily chewing away at some leaves and berries. Today was the day!

“Hey! Hey!” She heard, coming from behind her.

She immediately recognized the voice. It was her closest friend, who appeared ecstatic too. “You won’t believe it!” He continued. “Guess wh...!” But he got interrupted.

“No, YOU won’t believe it!” She said. “Today is the day!”

As soon as he heard it, he dropped the berry he was eating. “There’s no way! It’s the day for me too! This is awesome!”

“You have to be kidding! Best day ever!” She said with a wide smile. They both cheered. It really was the best day ever, and it was about to get even better.

They started wiggling their way into another bush where they could eat together when they saw a bright pink color from the corner of their eyes. Could it be…?

“Do you think it is… a Drow berry?” He asked.  
“It has to be.” She answered. “Let’s go check it out.”

Sure enough, as they got closer it became clear that it was indeed a Drow berry. Every bug had heard how good it tasted, but now… now they could try it themselves.

“Let’s share it!” She said. “I wanna know how it tastes!”  
“Yeah, let’s do that!” he continued.

What not every bug had heard about the Drow berry is that it can make you sleepy. Very sleepy. And our friends were going to eat it all. Not to worry though, the forest was safer than the tunnels of a Drilbur.

“This… this is incredible” He said as he took a bite. “It’s the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”  
“Couldn’t have said it better myself” She mumbled with her mouth full. “I could eat it all day.”

When she said all day, she meant it. They found another two Drow berries, and ate them both too. I mean, how could they not, they were so, so delicious. By the time they were done with the last one it was getting pretty dark, so they decided to get back home.

On the way back, the berry started making its effect. Their little arms were becoming heavy, and their eyes began closing. Before they knew it, they were asleep in a bush, with their bellies full and their hearts happy.  
When our friends woke up the next day, they were a bit different than the day before. More round and smooth. More… silky. That’s why the day was so special. It was the day they evolved!

  
  



End file.
